


I Heard Your Prayers

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: Dean's prayers have been left unanswered for months until New Year's Eve. Cas comes back to the bunker, and Dean is finally able to say the words he wasn't able to say all those months ago.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	I Heard Your Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd (as of 12/31/2020)

Dean sat at the map table, cold beer in hand as he observed the hunters celebrating around him. After they had defeated Chuck, the bunker became a home base for all the hunters that had come to call their world home, whether they were born there or on Apocalypse world. Everyone looked so happy, smiles bright as stories passed from one person to the next. He and Sam were still like legends to many of the hunters who now used the bunker as a check in. They had mostly hung up their spurs, spending most of their days helping the hunters from the safety of the bunker. 

Sam leaned against the door frame to the map room, eyes fixed on his big brother. Dean hadn’t spoken to anyone for longer than a few minutes since the party had started. He shook his head, and walked towards Dean.

“Are you just going to sit here alone all night?”

Dean looked up at his brother, and smiled weakly. “We won but at what cost Sam? Cas should be here, Jack should be here. Not to mention all the others we have lost along the way.”

“They live on in our memories, Dean. And all those people would want us to be celebrating the end of the year. It’s a happy time, not a sad one.”

Dean nodded absentmindedly. He had nothing else to say to Sam, who realized that soon after. He left Dean alone, and joined a conversation about vamps nearby. 

Several hours, and several beers later, Dean decided it was time to leave the party behind. He slid past dozens of hunters and made his way to the quieter part of the bunker that housed the rooms he and Sam lived in. There were other rooms that hunters who needed a place to crash could use as well. Dean suspected that there wouldn’t be any empty rooms in the bunker tonight.

He sat on the edge of his bed, head falling into his hands. A deep sigh escaped his lips, thoughts racing.

“Cas. I wish you were here. I wish I could see your face again, tell you what I never got the chance to say. You should be celebrating with us, ringing in the new year beside us. Jack, too, wherever he might be.” Dean’s words were a prayer, one that was similar to the prayer he said every night. 

A rustle of wings and Dean’s head shot out of his hands. His mouth fell open, shocked at the sight before him.

Cas and Jack stood in the empty space of Dean’s room. Jack smiled at Dean before opening the door and walking away. The door closed behind him and Dean was left staring into Cas’ steel blue eyes. 

“I heard your prayer, and it was time to come home. Heaven is rebuilt and Jack has freed me from any obligations to Heaven.” Words came out so matter of fact, so emotionless that Dean wasn’t sure that it was really Cas standing in front of him.

“Cas… What the hell man? You don’t get to say the things you said and then disappear for MONTHS. I’ve been praying to you every night. Why did you come tonight?” Dean’s words came out in a rush, emotions rising with each word. “You left me!”

Cas stood there, listening to Dean’s every word. His eyes were filled with swirling emotions.

“I’m sorry.”

That one sentence was all it took to bring Dean to his feet, pacing towards Cas. “You’re sorry?! That’s all you have to say? After telling me you loved me all you have to say is “I’m sorry.” Well I’m sorry too Cas. Sorry I wasn’t able to tell you sooner. Sorry all I did was stand there when you poured your soul out. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you I loved you.” 

A sob heaved through Dean’s chest as he stood inches in front of Cas. His hands were balled in fists at his sides. Cas remained still as Dean’s green eyes met his. Nothing could have prepared Cas for Dean surging forward, hands grasping his trenchcoat and lips colliding into Cas’. 

His hands reached forward to grip Dean’s hips, pulling him closer. Their bodies pressed close together, Dean clinging to Cas desperately. A low moan slipped out of Dean’s mouth, and Cas took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and across Dean’s teeth. The hands on Cas’ coat moved, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. 

Cas took the invitation, hands leaving Dean’s hip to remove his flannel. His hands found their way to the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, pulling it up. He broke their kiss to toss Dean’s shirt on the floor. Dean’s hands flew to Cas’ buttons, undoing them as quickly as he could. Both men, shirtless, eyes blown wide with lust, leaned back in. The kiss had started out passionate and heated, and served as the tipping out. 

Hands fought belts. Dean pushed Cas’ pants down. He took the hint, stepping out of his shoes and pants. Dean did the same. Their bodies crashed back together, Cas’ hands traced Dean’s stomach lightly. Dean gasped as one of Cas’ hands moved upward, one finger circling a nipple. His fingers threaded through Cas’ hair as he moved to kiss Dean’s jawline, his neck, his tattoo. He continued his path down Dean’s body, drawing noises out of Dean that were ungodly. He planted one kiss on each of Dean’s hips before standing straight. He placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders, and pushed Dean backwards towards the small bed. Dean’s legs hit the end and he was falling onto the bed.

Cas raked his eyes over Dean’s naked body. They locked on Dean’s cock, hard and straining against his stomach. Dean’s hands fisted against the sheets, his need evident. Cas dropped to the bed, a one knee falling between Dean’s legs. He felt Dean’s cock press into his hip.  
“How much do you want Dean?” Cas’ voice deep with arousal. 

“I need you Cas, I need all of you.”

Cas smiled, and reached towards the bedside table. He guessed that Dean kept lube nearby and was rewarded with a bottle rolled forward when he opened the door. He grabbed the bottle and squirted the cool liquid onto his right hand. He rubbed his fingers together, warming the lube. His hand slid between Dean’s legs, one finger finding its way to circle the rim of Dean’s asshole. 

He took Dean’s cock in his mouth as his finger slid inside. The tight heat of Dean’s ass made Cas moan, vibrations sending pleasure coursing through Dean. As soon as he felt Dean was ready, he added a second finger. 

“Cas please” Dean begged, breathing heavy.

He let go of Dean’s cock with a pop. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes!”

Dean grabbed his knees, drawing his legs towards his chest to give Cas better access. Cas poured more lube onto his hand and pumped his own cock a few times, coating it. He lined the head up to the entrance of Dean’s ass and leaned forward to kiss him. He used his lips as a distraction as the tip of his cock pressed into Dean.

Inch by inch, Cas slid home. Once he was fully seated, he released Dean’s mouth. Cas’ lips found Dean’s collar bone and bit down. He pulled his hips backwards before slamming forward again. Dean gasped, pleasure shooting through his body as Cas thrust into his body. 

“I’m not gonna last Cas.”

Cas grinned, hips snapping forward. His right hand reached between their bodies to find Dean’s dick. His hand moved in time with his thrusts and it wasn’t long before Dean was coming, coating his hand and their stomachs. 

The feeling of Dean coming, ass tightening around Cas’ cock brought him over the edge. He thrust one final time, moaning as his orgasm coursed through his body. He released Dean’s softening dick, and slowly pulled out. Dean’s eyes were closed, body limp on the bed. Cas leaned in, and kissed Dean gently.

“I’m going to grab something to clean you up and then I will be back.”

Cas found a small towel in the bathroom joined to Dean’s room. He ran some warm water over it before returning to Dean’s bed. He cleaned up Dean’s stomach and tossed the towel on the floor. 

“I couldn’t answer your prayers before Dean but I heard every one of them. I won’t leave you again. I love you.” The last sentence was whispered in Dean’s ear but he knew that Cas would say it to the whole world if he asked. 

Dean swallowed hard, the only reason he had said those three words early was because he was angry enough to have no inhibitions. He meant them, but they didn’t come out again.

“I can hear those words in your head Dean. They are basically another prayer.” He felt Cas smile against his shoulder.

“I love you Cas” the words slipped out, barely a whisper and Dean rolled over to meet Cas’ gaze. He stared into those steel blue eyes for a moment before gently capturing Cas’ lips with his own. 

They fell asleep, ending the year in each other’s arms just the way they should.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and alone this year on NYE and I wrote this fic to make up for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
